A New Year
by Zarichka
Summary: Alright, I admit it. Yes. Yes, Iceland wasn't one for staying at home on New Year's Eve. Yes, the only way to escape his house was by jumping out the window. And yes, there's not a single regret in his body. I decided to do a story for New Year's. Rated T for the Author's boredom, making fun of JB, and death of a snowman.


I haven't updated in quite a while have I? Sorry I've been busy and inspirationless so well... Happy New Year's, guys! It's 2 o'clock in the morning on January first so I probably made a mistake somewhere in there so yeah sue me. I'm going to bed for some well deserved sleep... zzz.

* * *

Why was he the outcast? Iceland rested his head against the arm of the chair. How was this fair at all? The stereo seemed to make the walls extend from all the commotion. Danish asshole… Is shriveling his ability to hear a fun tradition or something? He pressed his ears against the puffy cushions to deflect any of the sound. This didn't help. At all. So delicately, he stood up from his private chair in the corner and walked slowly to the stairs. He tried to make his walk large and distracting by swinging his arms in an almost flail and taking large stomps. When he finally got to the stairs he looked back at the happy masses of people. They didn't notice him. Of course not. He gripped the railing and began to climb. There was no reason for him to look back now. Now it was proven fact. They didn't care.

As he continued to elevate upwards he couldn't help feel angry. And they wonder why he doesn't like the New Years. It's just another opportunity to be ignored. Every year is so sadly the same. The number one idiot in the world, Denmark, just can't seem to enjoy the event without the public. He MUST invite thousands of people to his house at night on New Year's Eve. Not to mention an EVEN number of people. For those who don't understand, here's the math. 5 (Nordics) + Even number of dick-ish people = 1 Lonely little Icelandic nation. Well of course, he wasn't exactly alone. There was the occasional drunk-as-hell girl that would ask for a dance but he just ignored her and she'd go away and be drunk and/or annoying elsewhere. Why was quiet part of his nature? If he were to open his mouth, being the awkward soul that he is, he would just end up freaking people out by gaping like a fish. Speaking of fish, there seemed to be a lack of a certain annoying input…

"HEY TOUGH GUY!" Never mind. A certain bird just happened to tackle him at the top of the stairs.

"What do you want, Mr. Puffin? And stop calling me that." Iceland growled as he spit out a feather that got lodged in his mouth… don't ask.

"What, do yah want me to call yah tough bitch instead?" The bird perched in his hair. Iceland sighed.

"That wasn't what I was getting at… Aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah but I thought, _screw that_, I KNEW you would be sulkin' alone so I told her I'd come back and check on yah." The bird squawked before looking around. "It appears that I'm right, as always." Iceland felt his face flush. He didn't need this pity. Especially not from a bird.

"I'm fine by myself. I don't need you here to accompany me." He puffed crossing his arms.

"Well duh, you don't expect me to waste my time here do yah?" Mr. Puffin asked gruffly while preening his black sleek feathers. Iceland glared at his so called pet. "Anyways, I'm here to help you find a way to enjoy da holidays." Iceland paused.

"Why do you want me to enjoy the holidays?" Iceland asked slightly suspicious.

"Happy owners give generous amounts of food, or so Charla Sobiezechka from Puffins Weekly says." Of course. Leave it to Iceland to teach a bird how to read a magazine. Iceland decided to just go along with the bird for this idea. The music was starting to give him a headache. They thought together in silence in his room until finally Iceland came up with an idea.

"Hey Mr. Puffin, I have an idea."

"Who would've ever thought this day would come?" The bird cawed sarcastically.

"I'm going to just sneak out through my window." Well his idea wasn't exactly smart but his sanity and hearing depended on it. Perhaps not being his right mind at the moment was also pushing this option into the 'logical' storage in his mind.

"Saying that yah ain't gonna murder yo self, where are yah going to go once yer outside?" The bird questioned.

"Hmm… any place but here." Iceland decided. Once again, his ability to plan events was at its lowest. Whatever, his bird nodded and agreed to help him if he desires it. He could go to a movie! Wait… the theatres aren't open at this hour. He wasn't exactly a popular country so there were few friends' houses he could go to. There was Turkey but things between them had gotten rocky ever since he found out he was crushing on him. Don't judge him; he just isn't into someone so much older. It's been so long since he last saw him and if he'd been listening to rumors correctly, the Turkish man was now crushing on Japan. Then there's his good friend um… who? Oh right, Canada. But he's out of town with his boyfriend Prussia. Yeah, consider him a forever alone.

Iceland paced around his room thinking about all that he had to work out. Wow, he felt like he was a prisoner escaping jail or something. He could just sit out on the roof and not leave but the music could still be heard outside. Ugh, this is taking too long. Finally, he decided to just wing it –no pun intended-. He was quickly stood up on the window sill. His hands made little prints against the frosty glass as he slid it up. In slow movements, he hitched up his feet and placed them on the slippery roof tiles outside. He had almost slipped through the window when his bedroom door clicked opened. _Shit! _His brain screamed at him to jump out on the roof and clean away, but of course he turned around to come face to face with Norway. He was on full out panic until he realized his brother was VERY drunk; the off-his-rocker type of drunk. In fact as the Norwegian entered, the door had swung back, bounced off the wall and almost rebounded straight into his brother's face. For better or for worse, the Norwegian was too drunk to even comprehend it. Actually for once in his life, Iceland was glad for the existence of beer. Even after those many times with Denmark or that one time in Asian house hold… But that story will stay far away from his thoughts for right now. Norway's little gold pin thing was gone as his blonde hair hung low in his face and almost past his eyes.

"Hey Ice-landia, what're a you a doin'?" His brother asked a mirror appearing to thinking it was his precious little brother while trying to put together words and slurring right through them. Iceland had to hold down a laugh as his brother couldn't seem to stand still. Okay, seriously you must admit that watching your older brother talk to a mirror in an almost flirtatious way will and always will be funny.

"Nothing…?" At the sound of his voice, Norway turned to face the window. And as if a frigging airplane had hit him, he stood up straight, pushed back his hair, stopped dopily smiling, and gave him the evil eyes.

"What are you doing? Iceland, get back in here right now." He commanded in a beyond serious tone. A tone that shouldn't be achieved when highly intoxicated. Iceland cursed at himself. Why isn't he silent when he wants to be? He looked from the outside back to his room. Finally he turned, slammed the window shut with more strength then needed, and ran down the side of the roof. The shingles clinked against his boots. At the edge of the roof, he jumped off. One would expect him to splat like a pancake. Well, that would have been his fate if Mother Nature hadn't puked up five feet of snow last night.

Somehow he had managed to sail through the air, have a snowman that someone must have made cushion his fall, and roll onto the ground without injury. The moment his boots hit the ground, he sped off down the street. Norway is probably chasing him. Not probably, Norway IS chasing him. For reasons probably unknown to even himself. Iceland felt himself relax slightly. Last time he checked, he ran faster than his brother. Besides even if his planning ahead skills were half-assed at least luck seemed to be on his side. Let's just hope that that doesn't change for a while.

~~oO0Oo~~

Hong Kong glanced from the clock then back to whatever he was supposed to be doing. What was worse watching your family play an endless game of monopoly or being stuck in America's house for the next hour and a half? His brother, China, promised that he'd only have to suffer until midnight of New Year's Eve. Well that's much easier said than done. The American was simply a terribly annoying person. As much as Hong Kong _loves _family, some of them are just a pain in the ass. His cousin just so happens to be one of them. The boy didn't just invite family. Oh definitely no; America invited a bunch of American girls that he just so happens to 'know from around'. *Insert dramatic face-palm.*

The horror started as soon as he, his brothers and sisters entered the place. The Holiday Ham, as the chef called it, was still cooking and everyone besides him was hungry. Yes, excuse him for eating before leaving. But it actually saved his ass. England, his father figure for most of his life, just so happened to bring his own cooking to share. He brought at least fifteen whole freaking plates of scones. There were even more plates in his car. The thought of that made him sick. Who does that kind of thing? Whatever, at least he wasn't one of those poor people who ingested those homicidal cakes.

There was music at least. When he was sure he was just about to die of boredom and annoyance, the stereo kicked on. What kind of Hong Konger doesn't jam to every song? Music was in his and his people's genes. Always has been, probably always will. You aren't from Hong Kong if you don't like music. Deaf being the only exception of course. Of course he wasn't going to do anything like that now. Not in front of his family but he couldn't help nodding to the beat of the song. A very feminine voice started up the melody. For the first few minutes, he wasn't really concerned about all the people watching him. Actually he embraces public weirdness with open arms but soon it just gets too creepy. It seemed like every girl's eye was staring straight at him. Finally he broke the tension.

"What's the name of the chick singing?" Just one simple question broke out a full rampage. Everyone started shouting at each other and an uproar erupted. One girl in cowboy boots ran up to him, jumped on him, grabbed his shirt, pulling them face to face, and started screaming.

"NO ONE SAYS THAT ABOUT MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" From a distance she looked somewhat pretty but now at three inches away she looked like a total psycho. She then dropped to the floor screaming about how much she loved him and how he'll come to her one day. The rest of the girls were going completely insane over whoever it was. It started with yelling about husbands and ended with hair pulling and bitch slapping. Some girls even threw each other into the punch bowl. Hong Kong ended up walking into a coat closet to keep himself from the insanity that was America's house. After a few minutes of peace of mind his hiding spot was invaded by South Korea, America, a flashlight and a board game. And that's how he got to this point. Quietly watching the twelfth game of monopoly and trying to avoid instant suicide. He also learned a lesson about being in America. Never ever EVER mention Justin Beiber to a large group of people.

Hong Kong glanced around. His older brother and his cousin were bursting out in laughter for the millionth time over one of those 'that's what she said' jokes. He got to his feet. He was done with this. He just couldn't take it. An hour trapped with those two was just too much. Quickly, he clamped on to America's tie and dragged him to his feet while interrupting a perfectly good game of monopoly.

"They're yours now be a man and shut them up!" He seethed as he practically threw the country out of the confined space and into the sea of crazy hormonal teenage girls. Hong Kong quickly tore off to the mansion's front door. He quickly put his awesome neon sneakers on, zipped up the hoodie he'd been wearing, and jerked the front door open. The door bells rang with a soft chime. He was just about to take a step out into the cold when South Korea stopped him by swinging him around and wrapping him in a hug.

"If you're leaving then uh… Happy New Years!" South Korea squealed childishly. Hong Kong sighed. South Korea: the ultimate master of guilt.

"Yeah sure uh, Happy New Year's…" He was just about to consider staying for his brother's sake until two beautiful and drunken girls came up behind the Korean. His brother looked at both girls as they leaned against him before smiling his most perverted smile. Hong Kong was met with a door slamming in his face. Not a minute later, he pivoted on his heel before walking off down the street.

~~oO0Oo~~

Iceland kept peddling down the street as fast as possible. Why? Why had he decided that this was a good idea? His crazy and wasted brother was slowly but surely catching up to him. He'd been tailing him for at least ten minutes. This god awful snow made the sidewalks and everything slippery and he'd almost fell at least twenty times. Thanks to this, he'd managed to slow down so much to the point of being slower than his brother. He dashed down an alley way before stopping to catch his breath. He could hear light footsteps from behind him so he set off again. Damn snow. What ever happened to saving him? Now his foot prints would lead his brother right to him! There was no one else on the streets so he couldn't shake him. His energy was dangerously low, he's probably going to get the scolding of a lifetime about how physical activities are dangerous, and he was going to have a bad cold on one of the most loud and obnoxious days of the year. Happy Holidays, Iceland.

Not planning ahead was really starting to really bite back at him. This whole entire thing could've gone a lot smoother but it's too late to scold his brain now. When he left it was about an hour and a half to midnight so by now it's been at least fifteen minutes. His body was aching. This better not last the rest of the night. If it did he'd probably break down and cry. All the more reason to find himself dreading the season. His boots slid over the ice smoothly as he jogged off. There really was no telling where he was or where he was going. He could be headed to Timbuktu for all he knew.

Finally after sliding out of an alley he finally came to a busy street. The first one he'd seen all night. There were people doing their after Christmas shopping, carolers, and dog walkers everywhere. Avoiding traffic, he barely made it across the road unscathed. He lost himself in the crowds all around him. The street lights seemed to give the street a polka-dot pattern. He was so invested in the streets when he had stepped in a large splotch of ice. He barely had anytime to realize it before he was sliding straight into a pedestrian coming the opposite way. Crap. They both tumbled to the ground. He fell/rammed forwards as the other person fell backwards. When Iceland opened his eyes he felt slightly dizzy. His face immediately started blazing as he realized he was still face down in the chest of the person he just tackled for lack of a better word. He tried to stand up but a sharp pain tore across his ankles. Instead, he looked up. Everyone on the street stared back at him. Even some shoppers stopped along the streets to look down at him. Suddenly remembering what all just happened he dropped his gaze. Another boy stared back at him. He had long-ish soft black hair and large brown eyes. His own eyes widened when he realized the position they were in. Worst position to be in public in ever. He must have wrapped his hands around the other boy's wrists since he had the darker haired boy's hands pinned down slightly and he was also in a straddle position along the rest of the other boy. The snow left on his clothes from the snow he fell in was all melted giving him that wet appearance. The street light above them kinda felt like a spot light as it shined straight down on them. Well… gay much?

"Can you like, get off me?" The other boy asked thought he didn't fight against his hold. As his mind finally clicked with what was requested of him his face continued to grow a deeper shade of maroon red.

"What? Uh… sorry!" Iceland stood up, immediately forgetting the large plot of slick ice below them and slipped clumsily back down into the other boys lap. The darker teen winced slightly. Damn it why is the world so against him!? Their faces were extremely close now as the other boy sat up from his laying down position. The other boy then stood up perfectly as if there was no ice there to begin with. How did he have such good balance!? He stepped off the ice and held out his hand. Iceland grabbed hold and allowed himself to be pulled into a standing position. He almost slipped again, had he not been dragged to the safety of the cement sidewalk.

"T-t-thankyou…" Iceland muttered as all the bystanders around them went back to doing what they were doing.

"What?"

"Thank you." Iceland spoke a much clearer while staring into his feet. To his amazement the other boy smirked, lifted his chin with his hand and stared straight into his eyes.

"You're welcome for whatever you're apologizing for." Iceland looked at him confused. …He was there for the whole falling down thing right? Was he just that stupid? The other boy read his expression and continued. "All you did was fail of epic proportions, that's nothing to apologize for." Was he trying to cheer him up or make him feel worse…? "Anyways my name is Hong Kong. And you are?" Wait what? That was a place, right? He was a nation too? Iceland raked his thoughts but couldn't remember seeing him before.

"Iceland."

"Riiiiiight." Hong Kong dragged the 'I' as he spoke. He obviously didn't know him either. Iceland suddenly looked around.

"Are there any good hiding places around here?"

"Huh?"

"I'm running away from my brother."

"I get it. Hmm… take off your shoes." Iceland did as he was told without question. Quickly, Hong Kong pressed the two shoes into some snow and had the prints lead all the way to a heavily wooded area that was further off. "Tada. Now if he sees your tracks he'll think you climbed a tree or got lost or something." Iceland stared in awe. He could have done that… Well he certainly felt stupid then. Hong Kong tossed him his shoes back.

"Thank you…"

"No problem."

"Seriously, I really appreciate it-"

"No problem. As in there: was no problem. There are billions of solutions to escaping family members, I should know." The boy replied flicking his hair out from his eyes. Well that just felt amazing. To learn that you've been out in the cold for a reason that was not even considered a problem wasn't very healthy for your ego. As somewhat innocent as the other nation looked, he was really getting on his nerves.

"Whatever, I probably would've come up with some solution sooner or later." Iceland said before rolling his eyes.

"Emphasis on 'probably', therefore you aren't-" The darker haired nation leaned in close to his face causing his breath to hitch. "-one hundred percent sure." A blush began rising into Iceland's cheeks as he took a step back to put some space between them. Hong Kong smirked a little bit. "I'm just kidding." He turned to walk off.

For some strange reason, Iceland didn't want him to leave just yet. He was alone in a street that he's never been to although he could find his way back to Denmark's house. He had no place to go although he could always ask Turkey if he could crash there. He was freezing cold and wet yet there were tons of warm clothing stores just feet away. For some reason seeing him start to walk past him made him lost, cold, and unsheltered. So he spoke out.

"Wait!" He said in a loud voice that he didn't know that he possessed. The other boy peered over at him curiously.

"What's up?"

"Where… where are you going?" The other nation looked a bit shocked at his question.

"Uh… I don't know yet but I'll figure something out. What about you?" Iceland stared down at his feet embarrassed. Hong Kong nodded understandingly before smirking. "Oh I see. Well do you wanna like, hang out? You know, for shitty ol' New Year's?" Iceland felt himself smile at that remark. That was true. What other event could send him sprawling out a window onto a snowman, running like hell down the street in the ice, and slipping and falling in a lewd position on a person he's never met before? Absolutely shitty.

Iceland nodded and agreed to accompany the other nation with whatever 'fun' activities that he wanted to accomplish by midnight. As out of character as this seems, Iceland didn't argue. There was only about thirty minutes left before the twelve became a thirteen and besides what's the worst that the Asian nation possibly do in that amount of time? In all honesty, anything he could come up with would be way more interesting than anything he would have done at home.

"So… what exactly do you have planned for tonight?" Iceland asked curiously. He almost thought he saw a gleam in Hong Kong's eyes.

"Well… wanna go break the law?" He whispered. Iceland's eyes widened.

"Wait… WHAT!?" To this, Hong Kong smirked before gripping on to his arm.

"I should probably go show you." And just like that, he dragged him off down the street.

Several times, Iceland was sure the other boy was going to drag him straight into a face injury with a street light, but of course he didn't. He looked out as the city whizzed by as they ran. Tiny stores gave off little colorful lights that danced by methodically by. Children doing arrays of festive outdoor activities filled the streets with their warm innocent laughter. Even the darkest alleys were enveloped with the tingly scents of breads and cookies. The streets were crowded for 11:48 at night. There were tons of crowds by all the bell ringers all generously giving away their extra currency in hopes of helping someone that they'll never meet. This quickly passing scene alone brought a small smile to the Icelandic country's face.

The two slowed down once they'd turned into a large clearing. A large overhanging sign flowed past mentioning something about a park. What 'illegal' thing could his new friend be up to in a park? This question was immediately trashed as a small gasp snuck past his lips. Each and every tree they passed was covered head to toe in beautiful rows of lights. It went from dull at the bottom and brightest and most breathtaking at the top. Yes he was a sucker for shiny things. Perhaps he had a mild case of ADD? Attention Deficit- oh a shiny tree! Finally, in the middle of the park clearing both boys slowed to a stop. Iceland turned 360 degree turn to take in everything. All the trees were lit up like shields to break up any darkness.

"Here we are." The Asian nation stated.

"It's… beautiful…" Iceland managed to say. Suddenly he was pelted by a snowball. He spun to shot a glare at his partner.

"What? You look half dead." Was the mischievous reply. Iceland sighed.

"It's nice and all here, but why did _you _bring me here?"

"Where else do you expect me to take you on New Year's Eve?" He made his infamous smirk. "Did you want to go anywhere in particular?"

"A-ABSOLUTLY N-N-NOT!" Iceland's face burned. The latter smiled before walking off. "Hey! Come back here!" He darted after him. Iceland, being unintentionally clumsily, stumbled into him when he stopped mid-walk. He felt himself be caught gently in the other's arms. When he recovered from his third fail of the night, he glanced curiously at Hong Kong. Suddenly the Asian nation jerked him forwards. The next thing he knew, he was sitting behind him, speeding down a steep hill on a sled. He hadn't noticed the hills earlier thanks to _certain_ trees. Instead of taking his shame out on nature, Iceland reached forwards by instinct and wrapped his arms around the Hong Kong's neck and nuzzled his face into his back.

As weird as this was, the other boy smelled strongly of hot cocoa and a tiny bit like… America. And yes America does have a distinct smell that was hard to explain. Not saying that it smelled bad exactly. Also, how was Hong Kong so warm in December!? He was almost like a fricking furnace or something and all he was wearing was a hoodie and ripped jeans for fuck's sake. Was it wrong that heat and scent were immediate turn-ons to him…?

Surprisingly, instead of feeling embarrassed, he felt a strange excitement kick into his blood along with a bit of adrenaline. In fact, as the mixture of snow and wind swept across his face, he managed to sit up on his knees with his hands still resting along the Asian nation's shoulders. The sled rose and fell like a boat bobbing in a storm. Their speed continued to increase, even doubling or tripling as the sled skimmed down the hills. They'd basically crashed on the last dip of the hills so they glanced around for a bit. The huge minute hand swept across the face of his watch. _Five minutes until New Year's…_

"Well, that was fun. The sledding I mean." Iceland sliced the silence.

"I know; I could tell by the way you smiling… Why was your brother chasing you?" A silence settled over them before Iceland responded.

"He was just pissed that I jumped out of a two story window." Hong Kong gave him a disturbed look.

"Why the hell would you jump out a two story window? Suicide on your New Year's Resolution or something?" The usual stoic boy suddenly became a bit more serious. Was he actually worried?

"No, I just… wanted to get away from home." Iceland shifted feet uncomfortably. He wasn't used to having anyone worry about him besides Norway and Finland.

"…" The other boy seemed to be analyzing his answer.

"…Why were you out on the streets on New Year's Eve?" Iceland asked genuinely curious.

"I was just… leaving from like, somewhere." Well that answer sure was amazing. "Whatever, you should probably go back to your family at some point tonight, they're probably worried." Iceland sighed. This was probably right. He probably should have told them he was going out or at least left a note.

They continued talking about family and other unimportant matters that actually became topics of interest. Iceland surprised himself by how much he had opened up about himself. Usually, he fenced himself off from everyone else so it was quite insane how easily Hong Kong just broke through his cold exterior. Perhaps it was some natural talent to be able to talk to just about anyone. A couple of minutes passed when they had gotten on to the topic of personal goals and resolutions.

"My resolution is to find a way to keep Korea from intruding my house." Well it was certainly an important goal to maintain space from the psycho.

"My resolution is to get out more." Iceland said off the top of his head. He hadn't really thought about it before until then.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, my brother bugs me all the time about being a 'house mouse' and how it isn't healthy or whatever."

"Huh." Hong Kong muttered staring at him questionably.

"What?" Iceland questioned as the other nation ruffled his hair.

"You look like the type of guy that'd have a line of girls outside his door." Iceland paused. They have mirrors in Hong Kong right? He does realize how utterly hot he looked right?

"Well apparently I don't and frankly the same could be said about you." Damn, that slipped out before he even realized it. Oh well, no take backs now. Besides, it was true. If ever mentioned, he probably would have assumed that the other nation was a lot of people's desire and also he himself found no pleasure in girls anyway. Iceland wasn't the type of guy to 'take the lead' and submissive was his middle name. I think you get where this is going.

"…" Hong Kong stayed quiet for a moment. Iceland stared down at his feet to hide his blush. _Real smooth Ice, you basically just told him you like him. _After the pause grew unbearable, Iceland half expected him to avoid him like the plague or something.

Instead, the Asian nation leaned in real close and closed the distance between there lips. They stayed like that for a while causing a warm sensation to discharge throughout his body like an instantaneous drug until they pulled away. Secretly, most of his mind wanted more, _way more, _but he was too in shock to make his want known. Before Iceland could even begin to sputter nonsense at him, a loud explosion caught him off guard. He jerked around to see little droplets of orange flutter about through the sky. Then another bang shot off as a rocket pranced into the sky. The space between it and the snow covered earth grew steadily until finally it shattered against the black sky. Ribbons of multiple hues of yellow paraded back to the ground. Then the sounds continued on wards as the shots resonated against each other on a quest to alleviate the heavens with color. It suddenly all clicked. Illegal fireworks.

Breaking the law was sure as hell not something he would ever approve but this… this was different. This was one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen. It was like the painting of a canvas: boastful and dazzling. The show unfolded slow with the most plain firework types like an attention gripper. It played its role perfectly, as he couldn't take his eyes away. Explosion by explosion, they moved from plain fireworks to expensive and quality ones that were probably only obtainable through a license. Of which Hong Kong did not have ownership of. But for some reason, the fact that these were against the law made Iceland's blood boil in excitement, his hands trembled for something unexpected. Tonight was the perfect example of the unexpected.

Quietly, Iceland nuzzled into his new boyfriend's shoulder. As he did so, he couldn't help but think back on his New Year's Resolution. _Get out more... _Shyly, he glanced over at his partner who was fast asleep. There was no doubt that his resolution would come true. He had a reason now to actually work towards his goal. Hong Kong slowly opened one almond colored eye curious at to why Iceland was watching him. Iceland leaned in as their lips met. Yes, he had a reason to get out more. A reason that'd keep him on his toes. He purred into the kiss. _Best damn reason one could ever get._

And he had expected a shitty holiday, well he was wrong.

* * *

Holy jizz, that was long... too long... I hate this story. It's way too cheesy, but oh well.

Disclaim: Never owned anything, never will. Zzz...


End file.
